Ai Kaito Love Bandit
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: MinakoAce (of Sailor V) Minako is now an idol but what will happen when her past repeats, bringing her first true love back from te dead?
1. Chapter one

Hey all Kiwi Gal here, and yes it is a Minako story but no Kunzite! This one is about her and Ace in the modern times. Remember! As always I only update if you review. One review or so and I'll go on. The more reviews the quicker I write! lol!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
"And now let's welcome our next guest, the singer and actress Vena Mina!" Cheers erupted from the audience as the host of a popular talk show stood up from his desk to shake hands with a blonde woman. As she sat down in a chair you could practically hear the sound of men in the audience drooling.  
  
"Hello! How are you Vena Mina?" the host said trying to look down at her legs, one of which was exposed from the long slit in her skirt.  
  
"I'm fine, you?" She said smiling.  
  
"Wonderful! Now we have some questions from our audience. The most popular one was, 'Are you single?'"  
  
"Yes I am." She laughed, sounding like a chorus of bells. "Why would you want to know?"  
  
"I'm sure there are many people today who would give anything to talk to you let alone date you!" the host continued. "Now another popular question was concerning your childhood that has been talked about for a while now in magazines but none have the same story except the fact that you knew a few idols that helped you in becoming who you were now. We wanted to know who they were and what they did in your life."  
  
"Hn. I have known a few celebrities growing up. You could say I knew Pandora and Petite Pandora, as well as The Dark Boys, Twin Dark, and Dark Princess. Oh you don't recognize the names? They were all in the spotlight while I was in junior high, but only for a little while." The idol laughed thinking of those days. "I was closer friends with the Three Lights. Yaten encouraged me to continue my dream even though I had responsibilities to my friends which we both thought were more important.  
  
"My friends that I have had since I was about thirteen have always been telling me to go on when I want to quit. My best friend Artemis is the one who has always been by my side and protecting me when I am an idiot."  
  
"We heard that you won a contest near the beginning of your career, in which you met a young man, a celebrity of the time. Reports tell us you were inspired by him. What was his name? I wrote it down, ah here! Kaito Ace?"  
  
"Ace. Adonis." She thought her mind going blank for a moment before laughing and saying that she had a crush on him. The show continued but the whole tie the guest was fingering a ring she wore. After the show the singer backstage and put on sunglasses and a black hair bow.  
  
"Minako!" A little three year old with pink hair yelled as she ran to the idol wrapping her arms around her legs. "Aunt Minako you took too long!"  
  
"Sorry Chibiusa! Where are your Mommy and Daddy?" Minako said picking the little girl up.  
  
"Minako! You took to long!" A young blonde woman yelled running from a swinging door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Like Mother like daughter, Chibiusa has already scolded me on that Usagi. Where are the others? We have a meeting today don't we?"  
  
"I can't believe my Minako Aino has been on her first talk show! Let's look around the station, maybe there are celebrities here!" Usagi said eyeing the space behind Minako.  
  
"No, we have a meeting."  
  
"Why so uptight?"  
  
"I died in a television studio you idiot. I don't want to be in here looks too much like Galaxia's." Minako said walking towards the exit. "And Usagi I happen to be the only celebrity in here today. The actor who was on earlier on the show left as soon as he was done."  
  
"Yo." A tall man said greeting the girls as they came outside and into the sunlight. He opened the doors to his red sports car allowing them to slip inside. After taking ten minutes on figuring out how to work Chibiusa's new car seat they sped off.  
  
"How are you Mamoru?" Minako said to Usagi's husband, while taking her sunglasses off.  
  
"Not good. the whole reason that we are having a meeting today is because I have been getting these weird visions." He talked for the rest of the car ride to his house about random things trying to keep the mood light; they all knew they were in for a long rough meeting of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Mamoru could you drive any slower?" Haruka inquired sarcastically as soon as the new arrivals had entered the little white house. "Was there traffic dumpling head?"  
  
"Haruka, no one drives as fast as you, especially with a child in the car." Michiru said appearing at her lover's shoulder. "Minako we all watched you today. Good work but may I ask who Kaito Ace was?"  
  
"A singer when I was a kid, he was very popular in my town." Minako said as Chibiusa grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room where the other five Senshi were sitting. They made room on the couch for Minako and cleaned up the table to get ready for the meeting.  
  
"Okay I think you all know what has been happening." Ami started. "Mamoru has been having strange dreams but cannot recall them, he only knows that they are related to some enemy approaching. So far we have little idea of who they are and what they are doing. In recent days there have been reports of people collapsing while they are alone, mainly children around Hotaru's age-"  
  
"Michiru! Its okay, Ami only meant that the children are her age, no one in their right mind would attack Hotaru. If they did while we are not there she can take care of herself." Makoto quickly said as she noticed the older woman searching for where her child was sitting. Hotaru got up from her chair which was behind them and sat on her adopted mother's lap.  
  
"Then it must be an energy attack. Remember back before we even met Setsuna Alan and Ann wanted to steal the children's energy because they had more and it was fresher." Minako said as her friend Rei patted her hand.  
  
"I didn't see anything in the fire about them I already checked several times." Rei said. "Usagi, it's almost eight, you should get Chibiusa into bed. We can meet again tomorrow or something."  
  
"Hey you aren't my Mom or something!" Usagi pouted picking up her daughter and walking towards the stairs. "How about you all come over for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Not if you are cooking." Rei sniggered, continuing before Usagi could yell at her. "We'll meet at the shrine if anything comes up."  
  
"Here are some things to keep us busy." Ami said pulling out a pad of paper and Usagi walked away to Chibiusa's room. "Haruka Michiru and Setsuna, you three are on general look out for children who look abnormally drained. Makoto you will be warning any child who comes into your shop to go home with a friend. Rei you can watch the children who come to the shrine, if something seems weird contact us. Minako you have the most time of all of us so you are doing all the police concerned work. I will monitor all the children who come in to the hospital. Usagi and Mamoru will be our contact base. Who's driving with me I can fit two more, there is a lot of stuff in the back seat."  
  
"Ami before you go, what am I doing?" Minako questioned as the blue haired girl stood up.  
  
"Police investigation. You have to sneak into their offices and find anything you can on the attacks. I guarantee that at least three out of the seven of the cases will be there. I would send Usagi, but you have a disguise pen and are more level-headed when it comes to a mission."  
  
"I'll try to find out anything they have. See you soon." Minako said. "You go ahead and take Makoto and Rei home. I only have ten blocks if I cut across the park."  
  
"I'll drive you home." Mamoru offered.  
  
"No thanks, the night air is good for thinking in." Minako said getting up and waving to her friends before walking out the door.  
  
'It seems so distant to me all of our meeting in Rei's room, talking mostly about homework instead of our next enemy.' Minako thought as she walked down the street hugging herself hoping that the wind would die down. 'Since that day so long ago when I saved the Inner Scouts and the Princess from Zoicite so much had happened. Even from the day when we were reborn yet again after fighting Galaxia, five years ago. I was an idol my dream since as long as I could remember, I even got a gym volleyball teaching job at Grass Valley Junior high, my second junior high school.. Single since my last rebirth, I lived in an apartment pretty close to Usagi's house. I often had company though, as babysitter of Hotaru and Chibiusa they were always coming over.  
  
Every one else had changed as well. Artemis and Luna still lived, yet to have their kitten Diana. Ami was a Professor at Tokyo University during the summer and doctor for the rest of her time. I still wonder how she has time for her boyfriend Urawa. Rei owned the Hinawa Shrine since her grandfather past away two years ago. She had married Yuurichio in the spring and they run the shrine by themselves like Rei and her Grandfather did. Makoto bought herself a shop and made it into a bakery and florist which became quite popular. Like Rei she also had a helper, her husband Anasi was a great cook and had a good eye for colors that mixed perfectly.  
  
Haruka and Michiru were still living together, splitting their lives between music and racing. Setsuna kept a steady job at an observatory, teaching her adopted daughter every night and morning. Hotaru looked like she was about eight years old, but she has been that way for a while, she didn't want to grow up without Chibiusa. That would mean waiting about ten hundred years before they would equal in physical appearance.'  
  
Minako made her way down the cobble stone path in the park looking at lovers together in the gathering dusk. Sighing she continued on trying not to think of herself in that situation one day soon. Minako suddenly snapped out of her thought as a vision of a young boy being sucked dry of energy ran through her head. Sprinting off in the direction of a strong presence Minako saw a limp figure on the ground as a youma bent over it.  
  
"Venus Star Power Make up!" She cried thrusting her hand into the air and transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus. Running over to the youma she sent a kick to its head knocking it over.  
  
"Who are you?" it hissed as she positioned herself between it and the boy.  
  
"I am the solider of Love and Justice, Sailor Venus! You have no right to steal this boy's energy. I shall give you the divine punishment!" She said hopping the youma wasn't too strong.  
  
"My master says kill those who find you so that is what I shall do!" It hissed again running at her. The youma was a six foot tall humanoid figure, covered in what seemed to be armor made out of a shadow.  
  
"Who is your master?" Venus yelled as she dodging the youma's arm which had morphed into a long knife. She got no answer and decided killing it would be the best option.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" She said sending a chain of hearts at the creature. The chain bounced off it and hit her square in the chest. Panting heavily Venus continued to dodge its attacks not having enough time or energy to summoning her Love and Beauty Shock.  
  
'What pierces shadow? What takes away the dark from a room?' a slightly familiar masculine voice said inside her head.  
  
'Light. Who are you?' Venus thought almost running into a tree in her haste to get away from the monster. She felt as though a door in her mind was closed and got no reply from the voice. She knew what she had to do know to rid of the monster.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" she cried raising a finger towards the youma. With a terrible hiss it disintegrated leaving a shinning bubble of silver floating in mid-air soon returning to the boy's body. Think the child would be fine Venus looked around for who the voice in her head belonged to. Spotting a person on a rooftop running quietly away she leapt after him.  
  
"Stop who are you?" Venus hollered as she chased the form over roof top after rooftop. It looked like a man but she couldn't be sure, with renewed curiosity she jumped onto another building almost catching the person.  
  
"You'll remember where." The figure said turning around at the end of a building. Venus covered her eyes as a sea of what she took to be marbles hurtled at her.  
  
"Bon Bons." Venus whispered as she sank to the ground looking at the candies that had swirled around her a second ago. When she had opened her eyes she found that the man was no where to be seen. Venus saw a piece of paper and picked it up, hoping it would have a clue on their identity on it. On one side there was written 'Friday, 5 pm'.  
  
"Adonis." Venus whispered as she turned the paper around to see it was the Ace of hearts. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
Well there is the end. Like her stage name? it's weird. supposed to sound like Venus Minako or something, the great Pom Pom made it up. Please review! 


	2. Chapter two

TADA! Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
Thank you: Jade Stellar and EternalSenshi for your reviews  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One coffee before I fall asleep please." Minako said as she laid her head in her hands. She was at the Crown Fruit Parlor on her way to the studio for another magazine shoot.  
  
"Minako you look dead." The young boy said from behind the counter. "Why are you here at six in the morning on Thursday during spring break?"  
  
"Why are you awake?" Minako snorted back. "I have a photo shoot today at the studio. You however don't need to be up, your Aunt can run this place like she has since I have moved here. Besides you are only eight right? Oh that reminds me... why are you here?"  
  
"You are so weird when you wake up. Remember five months ago I transferred here and moved in with my Aunt?"  
  
"Then who is your father?" Minako said as she lazily played with a straw she found on the counter.  
  
"My Aunt's sister's husband you crazy lady. I can't imagine you ever having children they would be scared of you. Here is your coffee and here is your bill, see you at school on Monday."  
  
"You don't go to Grass Valley." Minako said quickly looking at her watch and started chugging the coffee.  
  
"Yeah but I know people who do. Bye Minako."  
  
"Bye Pipsqueak!" Minako called over her shoulder as she flung some coins on the counter and ran out the door. It was becoming routine to make her stop at the parlor before running off to her appointments. After going about ten blocks she skidded to a stop before running into an old apartment building and not bothering to wait for the elevator, dashed up six flights of stairs.  
  
"Minako you know you are half an hour early." Elean, Minako's agent said as the blonde burst through the door, dropping a backpack on the ground.  
  
"You know you are smoking?" Minako said noticing the woman swinging in her chair on the other side of the room. "Good morning Leyna. I'm guessing you are my photographer today?"  
  
"Darn right. Now get that stupid guy behind his desk to put out his cigarette, and get yourself in to costume and we'll start."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Thank god that didn't take too long.' Minako thought as she exited the building around lunch time. The streets were alive with people, some going to work, kids going to cram school, and the one part of the population that Minako could never look at long, couples. Even though she knew that going through the park was the easiest way to get to the police station, Minako took the long way hoping to avoid the lovers lost in their dream worlds.  
  
'I wonder if it was really him?' Minako thought. 'Ace has been dead for years, or at least I think he was dead. I wonder if this has anything to do with the new enemy. Where am I supposed to be tomorrow night to meet him anyway?'  
  
'The place where he died...' A voice echoed in her head. Minako was shaken out of her thoughts as her cell phone went off.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!!" Usagi's voice rang out, probably seriously injuring the ears of anyone within a mile. "Ami wanted me to call you."  
  
"Usagi... you could speak a little softer. What do you need?" Minako said rubbing one hear while holding the phone to the other.  
  
"Ami wanted you to get cracking on that investigation. She said you should go to the police station over by your junior high. She says that the lady in charge there has been handling the cases of the children."  
  
"Her name isn't Natsuna Sakurada now is it?" Minako said absent mindedly.  
  
"Uh... That's what Ami said. Do you know her?"  
  
"Nope just wondering okay talk to you later!" Minako said hanging up the phone. "Well she's still in her office after what, almost ten years? I wonder if she still fits into those tight little skirts. AIE!!! Wakagi might still be there too!"  
  
Minako skipped down the street, all thought of Ace had vanished from her mind as the thought of seeing her childhood crush. After eating lunch, she caught a train to the Grass Valley school and found her way to the police station. She had walked in undetected and was sorting through various files before a guard stopped her. She was in the public section of the police's library but was told off anyways.  
  
Minako spent the next few hours before the station closed walking around the town thinking about Ace and where she needed to be the next night. For some reason she couldn't remember where he died until she passed a little shop selling a movie that she had done with Ace back in her Sailor V years.  
  
"That's right!" Minako said snapping her fingers and smiling. "After I won that contest we did the movie together... in China! Oh crap he expects me to meet him in China tomorrow? Idiot... wait maybe not China, death is an end, meeting is a beginning! Maybe we are to meet where we first met! And that was... well he first appeared after that stupid chocolate case. He must be there! At the building the operation was in!"  
  
"Now the only question left is why the hell is he here?" Minako continued after sitting down on a park bench. "I saw him die, I know that I destroyed him because he attacked me, but if he was alive why wait until now to show himself?"  
  
"Maybe he has something to do with the new enemy." The voice in her head responded.  
  
'But he was good! I swear! I know he was part of the Dark Agency but he has to be good!' Minako thought, almost hearing her inner voice sweat- dropping in her alleged innocence. She spent the rest of the day walking around and occasionally shopping, waiting until most of the people in the police office had gone home for the night. Finally around eight o'clock she walked in the shadows beside the station.  
  
"I don't even need to use my disguise pen!" Minako giggled. "I was going to transform myself into that secretary lady that I normally evade offices in, but I look like that naturally. It really has been a while hasn't it?"  
  
Looking up at the building, Minako spotted a second floor window that had bee left open. Checking the space around her for any watchers, she lightly jumped to the window, grabbing on to the windowsill and quietly climbing inside. Peering the around the dark room she only saw a desk, three chairs and two huge file cabinets. Taking out a small flashlight out of her bag she turned the little device on and glanced over the titles on the file drawers. Selecting a drawer that had 'Abnormal Events/Cases' written in small red ink on the front, she flipped through the case to find only one of the seven cases,  
  
Putting the file in to her bag, Minako quickly slid out into the hallway to find her way to the Prefect's office. Making sure the coast was clear, she ran quietly down the corridor barley glancing at the doorways until she saw 'Prefect: Natsuna Sakurada' written in bold black writing. The room was light but no sound came from within. Pausing to look both ways for security cameras and passer-bys, Minako opened the door.  
  
"If I ever had any doubt about this being her office from the sign, I know now I have the right office." Minako said as a large comical sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. Posters of her earlier years as Sailor V plastered the walls, yet every single on could roll up at the pull of a string for meetings. Shaking her head about 'old obsessions die hard or not at all' Minako searched the drawers and cabinets for the folders and was happy to find that five more were in her office, and not only the files issued by the parents and child, but pictures of the places, addresses, pictures of the children, suspected witnesses, testimonies by the people who had found the people and best of all for Minako a list of whos and wheres pertaining to the string of cases. This gave her a list with very place they were found, who they were and all things that were known and thought to be important. She was amazed to find though that the attacks had totaled to twenty-three, the seven children included. Stuffing the folders in her bag, Minako searched for an exit.  
  
"Sakurada! Are you in there? Your meeting downtown was an hour ago!" A strong voice came from the hallway. Minako tried to make a quick hide underneath the desk but before she could close the cabinet the door of the office was swung open and a tall man stepped in.  
  
"Excuse me can I help you? Ms. Sakurada isn't here right now and it's against rules for you to be in here anyways after hours. Wait you look strangely familiar. Are you a friend of Natsuna Sakurada?" He said brushing his sandy colored hair back with his hand. Minako stared at him a long time before her memory kicked in.  
  
"WAKAGI!!!" she yelled running and hugging him. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Wait I know your voice... but I am sorry I can't place a name to it but it seem we knew each other quite well." Wakagi said removing her arms from around his neck.  
  
"It's only been... what about seven or eight years? Think about it! You hated me for a while. I'm surprised that you are still working here! You were just Natsuna's tag along back then."  
  
"Sakurada's... I never was her tag along!" Wakagi said blushing furiously. "You still have yet to tell me your name."  
  
"I'm not telling if you don't remember someone as wonderful as me." Minako said putting her fists on her hips. Wakagi sighed and looking up slightly saw one of the many posters of Sailor V on the wall. Looking back between the poster and the woman in front of him, a gleam of hope and confusion shone in his eyes.  
  
"Minako Aino?"  
  
"Took you long enough." Minako smiled.  
  
"I, I can't believe you are here." He whispered, raising his hand to touch her cheek, before letting it quickly drop. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've gotten through school and I'm finally an idol like I've always wanted. Are you still single?" She said, a half smile on her face, as half of her was hoping he would say that he was.  
  
"Yes," Minako's heart leapt up. "But I've had my eye on one girl for a long time, she doesn't know yet though." And her heart fell to the center of the earth. "I suppose you have a special someone?"  
  
"No, I've been busy as of late." She said as she could have sworn she saw a gleam of something unseen before in her friend's eye. "Well, if you don't mind I was on my way out..."  
  
"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Wakagi said just as Minako had placed her hand on the door handle.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Mr. I-hate-Sailor-V?"  
  
"Yes." One word, and Minako's life was filled with balloons and hearts and bunny rabbits.  
  
"I have an... appointment tomorrow night." She said hesitating slightly as she almost called her meeting with Ace a date. "I would love to any other night though."  
  
"How about Saturday then? For dinner?" he said smiling softly at her.  
  
"Sounds lovely." Minako said, a bit in awe, never seeing him smile before. Walking over to the prefect's desk she took two sticky notes, and wrote her phone number on both. The first she handed to Wakagi, the other she drew a small picture of Sailor V and stuck it on Natsuna's computer monitor.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow. You should probably be on your way I have to get some files from Sakurada." Wakabi said walking the blonde to the door. as she turned to wave goodbye, he kissed her cheek and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Well isn't this a bundle of pie?" Minako said to herself as she walked towards the train station. "We have a new enemy and my gathering information is immensely easy. Two men of my past show up, both invite me out and my old crush apparently has a crush on me."  
  
"Could this week get any better?" Minako yelled as she jumped in the air, punching the sky. Humming to herself and dancing down the street, she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her from a rooftop.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow night before you ask that question." A young man said as he sat there, watching his current infatuation run to catch the last train of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So you like? SORRY it took so long! I know I know, I'm a lazy bean. Updates will now be about once a month, and Nymph in heels is at a standstill due to I forgot what happens next, it's been so long *sweatdrop* 


End file.
